


kermit's fat dong slaps

by Cat_lord



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I'm so sorry, M/M, Muppet Sex (The Muppets), hehehoho, kermit is large
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_lord/pseuds/Cat_lord
Summary: spicy kermit x bakugo crack for a friend
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kermit the Frog, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	kermit's fat dong slaps

For Lynn im so sorry   
First fic ive ever written, enjoy sexy Kermit x Bakugo crack 

Bakugo and Kirishima were swiftly walking through the doors towards Kirishima’s room. They were hot and ready to go at each other, each oozing with sexual energy. This energy though attracted more attention than they wanted. Little did they know that a small green man was waiting inside, his quirk the ability to sense when Bakugo was erect, and he needed to relieve himself using the boy’s hot hole immediately.   
They threw open the door, tongues mingling together in a sticky stream of saliva. They take a moment to breathe before ripping each other’s clothes off when Bakugo notices the green man waiting on the bed, legs crossed and eyes burning into his crotch.   
“Who the fuck are you?!” Bakugo screams in rage, the raggedy looking green frog ruining his sexy time with Kirishima.   
“Hehehoho, call me Kermit my lover,” the green frog hums in response before getting up from the bed. This is when Bakugo stares down, mouth agape, seeing the massive dong hanging from the thin hips of this weird fuck. It must have been the length of his forearm and thick enough to tear his ass apart, but Bakugo was into it, drool escaping his mouth before he could stop himself.   
Kirishima hesitantly looks over at his boyfriend, “Hey Bakubaby… I know you like it big and rough but let’s go to your room and ditch this guy, please don’t do this.”   
Bakugo mumbles an apology to Kirishima before ushering him out of the room. His room to be exact. Poor Kirishima. Bakugo then stares at Kermit, lust filling his eyes, “Okay Fucker you wanted this ass, right? Well I need you now, hop right on.”   
Kermit barely waits for Bakugo to finish speaking before he slams him against the wall and finishes stripping him, sucking on his tongue so aggressively he leaves Bakugo gasping for air and begging for more.   
Bakugo’s ass twitches with anticipation, excited about the thick rod ready to enter him. Kermit loves the expression his toy is making, and wants to savour every moment. He licks up his chest to his neck, leaving marks as he goes, claiming the young boy’s body as his own. He then makes his way down to Bakugo’s tight boy pussy, licking his lips at how delightful his meal looks.   
Kermit takes the plunge and thrusts his long tongue into Bakugos spread ass to loosen him, Bakugo wriggling in pleasure, unable to contain his moans. Kermit decides there’s no time to properly loosen him, they’re both too wildly turned on to care if there’s a bit of an ass rupture (that’s a later problem), and he thrusts his hot rod deep into Bakugo’s puckered asshole. Bakugo winces and he adjusts to the size, feeling like a virgin again as his anus rips open from the sexy frog dong inside him. Tears roll down his cheeks, both in pain and pleasure, and he lets out so many phallic noises everyone in the dorm must know that he’s being fucked hard til his eyes roll back and his tongue hangs out.   
Kermit gives one last powerful thrust, throwing both of them over the edge, and he plants his hot seed deep inside Bakugo’s hole while Bakugo strays his cum all over Kirishima’s nice new floor mat. “Fuuuuck,” Bakugo exhales deeply, taking in everything that just happened. Kirishima was going to kill him later. He knows he should clean up before his boyfriend sees what he’s done to his room, but decides he would rather have another round with the frog before making responsible life decisions.   
“Hehehoho we’re in for a long night ;)” the frog whispers into his lover’s ear in a sexy husky muppet voice before going in for round 2. 

By morning Bakugo’s body was too exhausted to get up from the steaming pile of frog cum mixed with his own soiling the ground and he died there.


End file.
